Fourteen Reasons Why
by XxFutureWWEDivaxX
Summary: There are fourteen reasons, fourteen people that have caused her to kill herself. Could you be one of them?  When Randy recieves Tapes from Mickie James , a girl that has previously killed herself. Is he one of the people that made her kill herself?
1. Mickie James killed herself

**Title: Fourteen Reasons**

**Summary; There are fourteen reasons why she died. Could you be one of them? **

Randy's P.O.V

I made my way through the door leading to my room. I sighed and dumped my bag on my bed. Things at school havent been the same without her, they really havent. Ever since she left, nothing feels right any more. Ever since… ever since she died, nothing seemed right anymore. Nothing.

As much as I want to walk around, pretending everything is going to be ok, I cant, because truth is, even though she was really quiet on her last few months, she still played a big part in my life. I just wish things were different.

As I was about to walk out the door, I noticed something sitting on my bed that had caught my attention. I walked over to the bed and picked up the package, it was addressed to me. I turned it around and noticed their wasn't a return address, which peaked my interest even more. I tore open the package to find a number of C.D's. I was confused at first, I counted all of them. All up there were 15 C.D's all marked 1, 2, 3... All the way up to 15. I had no idea what was going on, all I knew was I needed to listen to them. Instead of making my way out of the door, like I had originally planned, I went to my desk and sat on the chair before placing a C.D that was marked number one. I was about to push play when my mother walked in.

"Randy?" She asked.

"Hey mum" I smiled before looking up at her "Whats up?"

"I saw that package and I placed it on your bed, I was wondering what was in it?" that's what I loved about my mum, if she knew something was meant for me, she would leave it, and wait for me to open it before she asked me what **was** in it.

"Nothing mum…" I lied "Just a project for school that im helping Justin with"

She believed it and nodded her head slowly before turning her back to me. She then looked at me once more and I saw a hint of sadness in her eyes, as if she knew I was lying to her.

"Its good that you are helping others son. Im proud of you" she kissed me on the forehead before departing out of my room, and locking the door behind her.

I looked down at the CD's that were on my desk, I then turned my attention back to the CD that was placed in my CD player. I kept thinking why no one sent me a return address? Why did I suddenly get put with these CD's? Why have I got them?

I watched as I slowly moved my finger to the play button. I took in a deep breath and pushed play. It was then I listened closely, waiting for something to happen, Music? A voice? Whatever… but I needed to know now. All I heard was crackling noises before I heard that familiar voice.

_Hey boys and girls, this is Mickie James here. _

No.. No it cant be.

_Well, by the time you will have gotten this, I wont be here any longer. Im here to tell the story of my life, or much rather, why it ended…_

No, this cant be. I cant believe it… Mickie James killed herself.

**Ok, so I know this chapter wasn't long, it was a prologue or whatever its called. Its just an introduction to the story. Just so ya'll don't get confused… when the writing is in **_ittalics_ **that is when Mickie is speaking. =) I hope you all are looking forward to this story… **

**Reviews are really appreciated. **

**xoxo **


	2. CD1

_Yes! It is me, so please don't turn off your CD players or walkmans. You are honestly hearing me, Mickie James. Now, if you are listening, I am here to tell you about my life, as I had mentioned seconds before, and mostly why my life came to an end, and if you are listening, YOU are one of the reasons why. _

What? No? Are you serious?

_Im not going to tell you which CD your name comes up on, as I do not want you to skip to that CD and be done with. So bear with me people. Don't worry though, your name does come up… I promise. For some of you, it may even come up more than once. Why would I lie? After everything that has happened in my life, why would I lie? _

_Now, I only ask of all of you this… listen to all the CD's and please don't skip any, as you will most likely miss out the importance of what may have brought you into all of this, and second, once you have finished all the CD's please send them to the person that is after your specific CD and please do not send it to anyone that doesn't have a CD revolved around them. That's not much is it? But I do have to say, if you fail to do so, I have a second copy of CDs. Yes, its true, I made a second copy, and someone has it. Also the last person these CDs get sent to, can GO TO HELL!_

Am I last? Why now Mickie? What are you trying to do? Why did you record a bunch of CD's?

I need to stop this before anyone hears. I need to grab my walkman and go somewhere. I quickly hit the stop button before scrambling up all the CD's and placing them into a bag. I need to get out of the house for a while. I grab my walkman from off my bed, as I am about to stop, I find a piece of paper sticking out of the envelope that had contained the CD's I am listening to. I quickly grab it, and shove it in my pocket before departing out the door. I had a feeling that this was going to be important.

"Where are you going Randy?" My mother hollered after me as I walked out the door.

"Justins" I half lie "He wants me there to help with his project"

"What time will you be back?" She asked. Her voice, there is something different about it. Its as if she knows, once again, I am lying, she just doesn't want to show it.

"I don't know" I say "But I will call you ok Mum"

"I love you son" She said, before departing into the kitchen once again.

"I love you too mum" I whispered before making my way out of the door and onto the footpath. I then placed the headphones over my ears and continued to listen to the voice I have become accustomed to miss.

I then hit play.

_Oh, I almost forgot to tell you all. If you are on my list, you should have gotten a map. On this map will be the co-ordinates of all the places you should visit, that will hopefully bring back memories of why you play a particular part in this CD. _

I felt my jean pocket, the piece of paper that was folded up must have been the map she is talking about. I didn't bother too look on the map until it was brought up further on in the tape, that is **if** it was brought up.

I remember Mickie James so well, as if today at school was the last time I saw her. She had long brunette hair the flowed down to the mid of her back. She had chocolate brown eyes, and if you looked real closely, you could swear she had a sparkle in them. She wasn't the tallest girl around, she stood about 5ft4 but she had an amazing body. I first saw her when I started high school 4 years ago. I was on my last year this year, and she would have been too.. If she didn't….if she didn't… I cant even bring myself to say it.

_On the CD's I will mention where all of the paces are on your map. I have marked them with co-ordinates and if you would like a little more insight, I suggest you go there. But that's your choice, if you don't.. well, I'll never know will I?_

_Or maybe I will, who knows, I could be standing behind you right now.. Right? Well, I don't know, because I don't know how this whole dead thing works._

I feel myself wander over to a tree in the park down the road from my house, I sit down with my back facing the tree, and I lean on it. Running my hands down my face, all I can wonder is Why? Why do I have these tapes? Did I do something to Mickie James that made her want to kill herself? After all, she did mention that everyone on these CD's had caused her to… well… you know. But what? What did I do?

_Well, that was a bit wrong in me saying that._ I heard her sigh

_Well, Mr Ziggler… are you ready?_

Ziggler? As in Dolph Ziggler? Her first kiss Dolph Ziggler?

_Dolph, baby, you were my first kiss. You were that person that I thought I was going to be with forever. You were like my prince. You and me met through my friend Amy Dumas, or as she liked to be called Lita. _

_Don't worry people, Lita isn't on one of these CD's, she doesn't deserve to be. _

_Me and Amy were best friends, and I was studying at her house once, when you came along and knocked on her door. Her parents were out and it was only me and her in there. Amy was busy, so I answered it, do you remember that Dolph? Because I sure do. I noticed your smile straight away. _

I felt my stomach clench up. Its not that I didn't like Dolph, its just… well… he has never truly respected woman.

_We got to talking, and then Amy came down, wondering what was going on and who was at the door. I remember that day so clearly, because it may have seemed like meeting you would have been the best night in my life? And believe me, at the time, it did feel that way. But that was the day my life would take a turn for the worst. _

_I will never forget the day I met you Dolph Ziggler. Because at the time, I thought I was blinded by love, when truth was, I was blinded by the thought of love. _

I heaved myself up from the sitting position under the tree, and continued walking. I turned left on Justins street and kept walking until I got to his house. I hit the pause button and took the headphones from my ears. I then placed the walkman in my bag and walked up the driveway. Sure enough, there was Justin fixing his car. I knew that not long after fixing his car, he would fix his motorbike.

"Hey man" I said, as I made my way over to his car "Hows your car holding up after your accident?"

Justin was involved in an accident a couple of months ago. Not a big one where he got injured, but a small one where his car got knocked around a bit.

"Its holding up" He laughed, but his laugh sounded distant, almost as if he knew about the CD's. But he couldn't, could he? I mean he done nothing to Mickie, not that I know of. "How are you Randz?"

It was the first time I really noticed how thick his south African accent was. "Im good" I lied, well, I think it was a lie, because I was good, up until I found the tapes.

"What were you listening to man?" Justin asked, as he wiped his hands with a towel, before leaning against the hood of his car.

"Oh…" I sighed "Nothing.. Just music" another lie.

"Right" he nodded.

Did Justin get these CDs before me?

"Anyway, I better go man. I have to go and study" yet again, I told one more lie.

"Ok then. Have a fun time" he said sarcastically. "See you in a bit"

Justin went back to work on his car, and I continued down the streets.

As soon as I was a fair distance away from the house, I pulled out the walkman, placed the headphones over my ears, and pressed the play button.

_I remember I would always have the same dream about you Dolph. Where I would climb ontop of that high platform at the park, and I would then slide down the slide into your arms, and then we would kiss. _

_I know, stupid dream right. But its true, I did used to dream that, and my dream did come true, you remember that night Dolph? The night you asked me to the park?_

_The park everyone, C3 on your maps. _

I pulled out my map, even though I had a fair idea about which park she was talking about. I noticed all the little red dots on the map, indicating where she wanted us to go I guess. I turned left, the direction of the park. I crossed the road and then stayed on the footpath, keeping my eyes low.

_I remember I was so excited, wait, no, Estatic was more like it. I arrived there early, and decided to climb the platform, seeing as, part of me wanted my dream to come true, and part of me wanted to see the view. I must have been up there for 15 minutes before you arrived. You apologized for being late, and asked how long I was waiting there for, but I lied and said only a couple of minutes. It was then you said it, you said what I had always dreamed you'd say. You said "Come down the slide, and I will catch you" it was like my dream come true. _

I heard her laugh a bit.

_So I did, I went down the slide, and felt the wind in my hair. And sure enough, there you were, you were at the bottom, ready to catch me. _

_As soon as I got down that slide, you extended your arm, and pulled me to my feet. You then placed a hand on my cheek and gently stroked my face. It was then I realized you were going to kiss me, and I was ready. _

I felt my stomach clench once again.

_It was my first kiss. You were a good kisser to Dolph, but don't let that get to your head. You were always big headed. From that moment onward, to that night, things went perfectly. So perfectly in fact you even walked me right up to the porch of my house, even though you knew my father and mother would most probably yell at you. _

_I went to sleep one happy girl. But, well… when I went to school the next day… that's when everything just went down. _

I finally reached the park, I looked up and saw the platform that Mickie was describing in the tape, and I slightly smiled to myself. I love it up there, the view is so amazing. But I decided on going up there, as I was nto sure if I was ready to face, what she once loved. If that makes sense.

_Well, everyone… I went to school the next day, and I couldn't help but notice something was different. Some of the girls, mainly the popular ones, giving my that look, you know, the look as if you are a tramp. That made me feel more than uncomfortable. Then I noticed some of the guys looking at me differently, I found there eyes drifting from my face, they always seemed to look behind me, at my butt, not only did that make me feel uncomfortable. But it made me angry aswell. I didn't know why this was going on. _

I tried to remember that. I tried to think back to that day, when everyone looked at her differently. But I couldn't put my finger on it. I couldn't remember it.

_I then found out it was this stupid list that was going around. I found out in my first period English class. _

THE LIST! I remember that now! I remember that list, and Mickie, she was number one.

_You see, the list came up to me in English, and when I opened it, I saw the title. THE SCHOOLS BEST ASS!_

_It was then I knew what was going on. At first I looked at the bottom of the list, knowing full well that I wanst on there, not with the looks I was receiving from my so called peers. My eyes then drifted up to the top of the page, and there it was. NUMBER 1! My ass was the best. At first, it didn't faze me, but then I looked to see what was written on the back of the piece of paper. I knew who made the list, and don't worry, he is getting the next CD!_

Zack Ryder! He wrote it! I know he did! He didn't mind bloating about it afterwards.

_On the back of that paper, in various colors, it had… I tapped that ass last night, and then in brackets it had Dolph Ziggler. Soon enough, I heard the whispers around the classroom. I then looked around the classroom for you Dolph, and I saw you, sitting there with a smug smirk on your face. That was the day my reputation started, a reputation that I didn't deserve. So Dolph, I want to say thank you. If you cant tell, I am being sarcastic! _

Thankyou! Ok, so she is being sarcastic, but thank you for what?

_Thankyou Dolph, because I know you were the one who told Zack Ryder that I kissed you, and then you elaborated it into more. Thankyou! Thankyou for officially making my life a living hell from that day on! If you wanna know more, which im sure you do.. Just play the next CD._

_But Dolph, baby, stick around, because you wouldn't believe where your name comes up next. _

I had to fight the urge to punch a wall. I honestly cant believe Dolph would start something like that. I honestly cant! But then again, he does seem like the kind of guy to.

_**Well, that is the third chapter, second first CD and I hope you liked it. Remember that all of Mickie's talking and whatnot is in **__italics. __**I got the idea of doing this from the book 'Thirteen reasons why' written by Jay Asher. You should check it out.**_

_**Review please. **_

_**xoxo**_


	3. CD 2

I pulled the CD out of my walkman and placed it in the case, before pulling the CD that was numbered 2 out of my bag and placing it in the walkman. I had to see what was happening, I wanted to know why Mickie James would want to end her life.

I then hit play.

_So, there is two reasons why you are listening to this CD, one you are waiting to see if this CD is revolved around you, two you actually care. Im hoping that it is the second one, but I really don't know. _

I care Mickie, I just wish you could have seen that.

_Well, Zack Ryder, you are up. I have a pretty fair idea that you have no idea why you are on here right? Well, you probably thought you actually did something good right? Voting me best ass in the school. You probably thought I would be happy at that right? Not angry. _

_But listen. _

I moved away from the platform and made my way over to the bench that was only a couple of feet away. As soon as I got to the bench, I sat down with a big huff and buried my head in my hands as I continued to listen to the voice of Mickie James. The sun is still up, but I know that in a couple of hours the sun will start to dip into the night.

_First Zack, you probably think I am over reacting right? That I am doing something stupid, getting my panties in a bunch. But you are listening to these tapes right? Sure I may be pressuring you with a second set of tapes, but I have a fair idea that you actually WANT to listen to these. _

I look across the seat and see a family in their yard, laughing and having a good time. For them, everything is normal, nothing like this would change their lives right now. But for me and whoever else receives these tapes… all our lives are going to change. All of them.

_I remember sitting in first period English before your list came. Im not so sure if our teacher had a good writing, Mr. McMahon I think her name was. But well, she had no prep work done so obviously everything was ok. All she had us set was to watch a movie. But while we were watching the movie, I could always hear the fain whispers of all our classmates, and for some reason I knew it was directed at me. Everytime I looked up and around the class, all the whispers would stop, but every time my head was down, they would start again. _

_Eventually I saw a piece of paper making its way around all the desks…_

The paper. The paper which said Mickie had the best ass in school.

_Until finally, it made its way to the desk behind me, where Ezekiel was sitting. All those who were watching me intently, and then watching Ezekiel, he took a peek over the back of my chair didn't he? Because it was then I heard him say to the guy next to him "Damn right she does"_

I gripped my hair in my hands and again I had to fight the urge to punch someone or something. I cant believe how stupid people could be. Ezekiel wasn't one to talk much, but when he did it always came out wrong at times.

_I heard the boy next to him stiffle a laugh and then I quickly whipped my head around and glared at him. _

"_You bet what is?" I asked. He said nothing, he just handed me the piece of paper. I saw his friend slap him on the back of the head, but I already had the piece of paper, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Right? _

I was in her English class, and when I first got that list, I thought nothing of it. Although there was a few girls names on there I didn't know, I knew Mickie. I laughed to myself when I saw her name, Mickie James was building quite a reputation in such a short amount of time.

If only I had realized sooner that the reputation started in Dolph Zigglers mind.

_I then titlted the piece of paper so I could read it, and on it read 'WHO'S HOT AND WHO'S NOT' _

_I looked up and saw the Mr. McMahon making his way over to me. So I quickly skimmed the list seeing where I was, I didn't actually care but something just peaked my interest. I started at the bottom and actually I was surprised I wasn't there. But then I looked at the top and I was surprised to read I was number one as well as being that I had the best ass in school. _

I remember seeing Mickie that day in the school hallways, she was walking past me, holding her books. While she walked past me, I looked back at her and I had to agree, she did belong in that category.

_Mr. McMahon came and quickly snatched the piece of paper off my desk, but I didn't mind, because I had found my name. I then looked across the room at Barbie Blank, or as she liked to be called, Kelly. As expected I she looked pissed._

_Why you ask?_

Because she was at the bottom of that list, right at the bottom.

_Because she was at the end of that list. Right at the bottom with no one below her. Her pencil was tapping on her book, almost as if she was speaking morse code as her eyes continued to glare at me. My only thought was this, im so glad I don't know morse code. _

_You want to know what I really think though? Kelly is so much prettier than I am. You see, you could write a whole list of each body part, and right beside all of them would be her name. _

I disagree Mickie, your name would be next to all of them. You were the prettiest girl.

_In all honesty though, Kelly didn't belong at the bottom of the list, she belonged where I was. _

No Mickie, no she didn't.

_But Zack, I don't really think anyone cared where Kelly was, they were only worried about who was on the top of the list. But then again, no one knew __**why**__ she was on that side of the list, except for you…and me…and Kelly. _

And a lot more, im guessing, are about to find out!

_Maybe some people think that I did belong on the side of the list you put me on Zack, but then again, I didn't. But let me put it this way… I don't think that my ass was the deciding factor. You want to know what I think the deciding factor was? Revenge. _

I run my hands down my face before I place my hands on my knees and push myself up. Then I left the park.

_But I have to admit this Zack, this CD isn't about your motivation Zack, although it is coming up. This is about the way people act when they see your name on a stupid list…_

I couldn't hear her speaking so I turned up the volume only to hear, what sounded like a piece of paper being unfolded. I continued to make my way down the street. I looked around and noticed the sun was slowly starting to set, the clouds were now being reflected as an orange color.

_Ok ; so I just looked at every name on a list that I have written down that completes these tapes, and I noticed something. Every single thing documented here would have never happened had you, Zack, not written my name on that stupid list. It's that simple. _

_You needed a name to put down opposite Kelly. And since everyone already had a perverted image of me thanks to Dolphs little number, I was the perfect choice. Wasn't I?_

_And the snowball just keeps rolling ; thanks Dolph. Thanks a lot. _

Even though I don't like the kid. Zacks list was just a joke. He had no idea that this would happened, no one knew it would affect you like this Mickie. This isn't fair.

But then I begin to wander again, where am I in this list? Why am I on this list to begin with? What did I do to Mickie that has scarred her? Two people, or that I know of, know why I am on this list. Do they view me differently because of it?

No, they shouldn't! Because my name doesn't belong on here? I did nothing wrong to Mickie. Nothing.

_This tape isn't about why you did what you did Zack, it is about the repercussions of what you did. Wait, more importantly its about the repercussions that happened to me. Its about those things you didn't plan - that you couldn't plan. _

Oh God Mickie. Why!

I then hit pause.

There is another red star on the map, one that I am at now. I look up. Its Mickie's old house. I remember once this was my destination, but not to see Mickie, no. An old couple , and one night, the man was driving his car a few blocks from here. He was talking to his wife on the phone, when another car hit him.

I shake my head of the memory. I don't want to see it. But I cant help it. The man was hysterically crying. "I need to call her! I need to call my wife"

His phone had disappeared in the crash. We had tried to use my phone to ring her, but her phone just kept ringing. She was confused, to afraid to press the green button and answer. She wanted to stay on the line, the line her husband had called her on.

The man told me his wife had a bad heart. She **had** to know he was ok.

I had to ring the phone, and I told the man I would continue to try and call his wife. But he told me I needed to tell her, that I needed to over and see her, tell her that he was alright. Their house wasn't far from there.

A small group had gathered, some of the other people were taking care of the person in the other car. He was a senior, in his last year of high school.

I then raced towards the house. Little did I know that it was the house Mickie had once lived in.

I couldn't help but wonder though, Mickie had said that if that stupid list that Zack had made didn't happen, that nothing would of happened. Im not exactly questioning what happened, but I cant help but wonder what would have happened if she had never met Dolph. Would everything be ok? Would she still be here? Would any of this even happened?

I needed to know more, I felt like I needed to know more.

I hit play.

_You see Zack, the day your list came out. It wasn't too traumatic, I survived. I knew it was a joke. So did everyone that I had passed in the halls that were all huddled together looking at the list… it was just ONE BIG joke. _

_But let me tell you what happens when people say you have the best ass in school, because I know that is something you will never experience Zack. It gives people -some people- the go ahead to treat you as if you were that one specific body part. _

_Need an example? Go to B,3 marked on your maps people. The local dairy. _

_I have no idea why it is called the 'local' dairy, as everyone always by passes it and goes to another store. I always used to go there though, as I had a sweet tooth. Which means I went there every day. _

I have never actually gone into that particular dairy, as I always thought other stores of shops were better.

_Most of the time, the local dairy was always empty, just me and the guy behind the register._

I walk along the sidewalk in front of Mickie's old house. A driveway climbs up a gentle slope before disappearing into the garage.

_In the local Dairy, there was always a wire rack holding all the best candies. The best. Well, they are my favorite anyway. Before I even enter the store, the man behind the counter always rings up the cash register, as he knows I never leave without a candy bar. _

_The man behind the counter, who was always there when I walked in, his name was Chance. He actually was an attractive guy, but he never spoke much, actually, now that I think of it, he didn't speak at all. But that's beside the point, as Chance plays a part very soon. Not a bad part, but a good part. _

Ever since I can remember, Mickie always rode a yellow bike. I remembered speaking to her very briefly for a while before the list had even come out, she said yellow was her favorite color. It suited her too when you think about it, before all of this, before her life went down hill. She used to be so bubbly, so happy. I guess one stupid list could change all of that.

_The only sound I had ever heard Chance utter, was because of you Zack._

I then faintly remember something. Someone shoved Zack. Someone shoved Zack into me in the halls. But who?

_The day went as normal. I went into the shop and brought a candy bar. But I don't now which one, I cant remember. _

I caught Zack to stop him from falling but when I asked if he was ok, he just hurried away from me, not even giving me a second glance. Did I do something to piss him off? I kept asking myself. I couldn't think of anything I had done wrong.

_If I wanted to, I could expose the name of the person that walked in while I was searching my backpack for my money, because I do remember his name. But he is just one of the many jerks that I have run into over the years. _

_I don't know, maybe I should expose all of them. But as far as your story goes Zack , his action, his horrible action was just an aftereffect of yours. Plus, he's got a whole tape to himself. _

I winced at this. What happened in this store because of Zacks stupid list?

Acctually, I don't want to know. All I know is im pissed off beyond words right now. I don't want to see Alex, not tomorrow, not ever. I don't want to see him because I have no idea what I will do to him. Most probably end his life the way his list may have caused Mickie to loose hers.

_He threw open the door and looked at Chance and laughed. He then turned his attention to me. _

"_Hey Mickie.. I didn't see you standing there" he said to me. Did I mention I was in a perfect view of him while he walked in? _

_I slightly smiled at him as I fished my money out of my bag and placed it in Chance's hand. From what I had seen, Chance had completely ignored him, not even a twitch or a single look in his direction, he didn't even smile the way he does when I walk in the door. _

I made my way along the street, turning the corner to make my way towards the dairy.

I find it so amazing how every turn off into a different street can change completely. I mean, the houses behind me arent fancy or anything, they were actually middle class. But they have been sitting back to back with a neighborhood that has been falling apart for years.

"_Hey Chance.. Guess what" he said as he moved closer to me, I could feel his breath on my neck and it sent chills up my spine. I zipped up my back pack and looked over at Chance, he just continued to look down. I could tell he was trying his best to ignore him. _

_It was then I felt a cupped hand smack my ass. And then he said it "Best ass in the whole school Chance, standing right here in your store"_

There are a lot of guys I could picture doing that. With the Sarcasm and the arrogance. Yet I couldn't figure out who it was. But I felt the familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach. The anger.

_Did it hurt me? Of course it didn't. But the real question is ; did he have the right to do it? The answer, well… I hope it is obvious. _

_I knocked his hand away with a backhand swipe ; which every girl should master might I add. But that's when I looked up and heard it, I heard Chance make a noise. I looked up and noticed that, even though Chance's head was down, I saw the corner or his mouth curl up, almost as if he was letting out a growl, which is exactly what the noise he made sounded like. It was then I realized that that Chance, was a ball of rage. _

I hit pause as I made it to the dairy that Mickie had been talking about in her CD's. There were only two shops open. This one and the video store across the road.

I walked into the dairy and heard the bells that Mickie would have heard every time she stepped foot into this store. Instead of letting the door swing close. I hold the door and slowly push it shut, just so I can listen to the bells that Mickie heard everyday.

"Can I help you?" Straight away I know its not Chance. So why do I feel a little disappointed? I didn't come here to see Wally. He asks me again, but I cant bring myself to look at the front of the shop where the counter is. I cant bring myself to picture her standing there.

After I had finally picked up the courage to look at the counter. I walked over at the wire rack and picked out a candy bar. I slightly twitched and felt something in my chest, almost as if my heart sunk. Knowing very well that these candies were Mickie's favorite. I quickly place the candy bar back and then I looked over at the fridge that held the sodas. I grabbed a coke and then placed it on the counter.

"Is that all?" the man behind the counter asks me. I nod and then my attention turns to a name tag that is placed next to the counter.

"Does he still work here?" I ask after I have paid for my drink.

"Chance?" the man asks "Day shift.

When I leave, I hear the bell ring.

I then pushed play.

_I slung my bag over my shoulders and I whispered "Excuse me" I purposely avoided his gaze when he looked at me. _

_I had the door in sight, I was more than ready to leave. But I felt his arm grip mine. He said my name, but when I looked into his eyes, the joking was gone. _

_I yanked my arm, but his grip was tight, and he wouldn't let me go. _

I now know who Mickie is talking about. I have seen his wrist grabbing stunt before. It always makes me mad. Everytime I see him do that, I want to go up and grab him byt the shirt and push him up against the wall and knock him out. He treats woman with complete disrespect.

But I never do anything about it. I just walk away.

_The jerk then let go and placed his hand on my shoulder "Im only playing Mickie. Just relax"_

_Ok, so there are two meanings for what he said. 'Im only playing Mickie' That pretty much means. I figured it out as I was walking home. _

I sit on the curb and place my coke next to me. Im not in the mood for anything sweet. So why did I buy it? Maybe it was the fact that Mickie always used to come to this store and I got so caught up in every emotion I was feeling and felt that the only way I could leave that store was to buy something. As she always did.

Why did I even come here? I mean, I went to the first star and then the second and now the third. So why did I come here? I don't need to do everything Mickie says.

_First his words, then his actions. _

_Statement number one: "Im only playing Mickie" Translation: Your ass is my play toy. You may think you have the last say in what happens to your ass, but you don't. _

_Statement two: "Just relax"_

_Translation: Come on Mickie, all I did was touch you with no indication that I wanted to touch you. If it will make you feel better, you can touch me wherever you want. _

_Now lets talk about what he done shall we? His actions. _

_Action one: Grabbing my ass. _

_Interpretation: Let me back up and tell you this. This guy had never grabbed my ass before, so why now? My pants weren't anything special. They weren't tight or anything like that. Maybe they were a little low. He probably got a hip shot. But he grabbed my ass, not my hips. _

Im actually starting to understand now. Understand where she is coming from. Im starting to see what Mickie feels, what she means. And all that does is open a black hole in my stomach. I feel the anger once again running through my body.

Best lips, that was another category on the list.

_Zack, am I trying to say that your list, your list that started off as a stupid joke, gave him permission to grab my ass? No! What im trying to say is it gave him an excuse. And excuse was all this guy needed. _

It wasn't until that list came out that I even noticed Jillian Hall's lips. But after that, it was like something took over me. I kept noticing them, I guess you could say I became fascinated in them. While I was watching her give speeches during English class, I watched the way her lips moved. I wasn't even listening to the words that were coming out of her mouth. Her lips, they just intrigued me.

_Action number two: He grabbed my wrist and placed his hand on my shoulder. _

_You know what, im not even going to interoperate that. Im just going to tell you why it pissed me off so much. I have had my butt grabbed before, of course I thought of it as no big deal. But the fact that he only grabbed my butt because of a stupid list. Then in the most condescending way, he told me to relax, then placed his hand on my shoulder almost as if he was comforting me. _

_Heres a tip: if you put your hand on a girl and she pushes your hand away… LEAVE… HER… ALONE. Don't touch her. Anywhere! Honestly, your touch does nothing but sicken her. _

To me, even though Jillian was a beautiful girl, the rest of Jillian was nowhere as near as mesmerizing to me as her lips. Then last summer, at a friends house, we played spin the bottle. I had refused to let the game finish until the bottle had landed on Jillian. Or until the bottle landed on me. When that happened, I pressed my lips slowly against hers, and moved my lips with hers.

_There are some sick and twisted people out there Zack, maybe im one of them, who knows. The point is this though, when you hold people up for ridicule, you have to take responsibility when other people act on it. _

Later on that night, Jillian and I made out the back porch. All because of a list, I couldn't get over her lips. All because of a stupid list.

_Wait, I think I may have been wrong at that one. You didn't hold me up for ridicule did you? After all, you did put me in the hot column. You put Kelly's name in the NOT HOT column. You held Kelly up for ridicule didn't you? And that's where the snowball speed picks up. _

_Kelly honey, youre next. _

I then hit stop.

I open the walkman and and pull out the second CD. In my backpack I place the CD, then I replace it with the CD marked number 3.

I drop it into the walkman, and snap the lid shut. Waiting for Mickie's voice to echo through the speakers. A voice that I know I fell inlove with.

**So what d'ya think? I hope you like it. I have to admit, this is close to the stories storyline, but I have so much planned for this story, so much twists maybe. So I hope you stick with me on this one. **

**Xoxo **


End file.
